fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Choo
Choo (チュウ, Chū) is a smelt-whiting merman and an officer of the Arlong Pirates. He is also a former member of the Sun Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jay Hickman (English), Masaya Onosaka (Japanese) Choo is muscular, just like every other merman, and has thick lips. His birthday is May 23rd. The Young Past Days While he was with the Sun Pirates, he wore a dark colored t-shirt with a circle on it. Before the Timeskip His Arlong Pirates tattoo is seen on his right shoulder. He wears a necklace, a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, and sandals. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Choo is one of the more cool-headed officers in Arlong's crew. Like Arlong and the rest of the mermen, he strongly looks down on humans, seeing them as inferior. He helped take down Pudding Pudding and his men with ease. Unfortunately, his arrogant personality caused him to underestimate Usopp when he chased him down, causing him to lose his temper and ultimately lose to him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher **Jimbei *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Hatchan **Kuroobi *Momoo Family Neutral *Nami *Macro Pirates **Macro **Gyaro **Tansui Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Bellemère *Genzo *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Usopp **Sanji *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Abilities and Powers As a merman, Choo is at least ten times stronger than an average human. He can spit water out of his mouth as if it were a bullet. He can also suck in a large amount of water and cause a great amount of damage with his Water Cannon. He later fights with the apparently-outmatched Usopp, but he is ultimately beaten after Usopp wears him down by running away and setting him on fire, before repeatedly hitting him over his head with his Usopp Hammer and Usopp rubber band to knock him out. He was also seen wielding a pair of katana during his time when the Sun Pirates stole a Navy battleship after their own ship was sunk. Attacks * Water Blaster (水鉄砲, Mizu-deppō): Choo spits a shot of water from his mouth at such speed and pressure that it has the same affect on his opponent as being shot by a pistol. * Water Cannon (水大砲, Mizu Taihō): Choo sucks up so much water that it causes his body to expand like a balloon. He then spits it all at once in one big shot that explodes like a cannonball on impact. * Spitfire Soaker (百発水鉄砲, Hyappatsu Mizu-deppō): Choo fires many shots of Water Blaster at his target, but more rapidly, like a machine gun. Gallery History Past In their younger years, Choo, Hatchan, and Kuroobi planned to open a takoyaki store. At some point, they had given up this dream to become members of the Arlong Pirates. After Tiger Fisher attacked Mariejoa and formed the Sun Pirates, the Arlong Pirates integrated with Tiger's crew. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Navy men. One day a former human slave named Koala boarded their ship to return to her home in Foolshout Island. After returning her to her home, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by the Navy. They lost their ship and Tiger was badly wounded during the battle. Tiger soon died from his wounds and Arlong was later captured. Choo was then under the command of Jimbei. One day, Jimbei received an invitation to join the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Choo suggested taking an opportunity to make an infamous name for themselves, but Jimbei told the crew that he was thinking about accepting the government's offer. After Jimbei accepted the position, Arlong was released. When the Sun Pirates split up, Choo went with Arlong's crew. The Arlong Pirates then head for East Blue. The Arlong Pirates then took over Nami's village, killing Bellmère in the process. Synopsis East Blue Saga Destruction of Arlong Park Major Battles * Sun Pirates vs. Navy (numerous times at sea; Won) * Sun Pirates vs. Navy including: Kuzan, Borsalino and Sakazuki (Foolshout Island; Lost) * Choo, Hatchan and Kuroobi vs. Marine 77th Branch (Won) * Choo vs. Usopp (Lost) Trivia & References * The origin of his merman species comes from kisu (鱚, "smelt-whiting") and kiss (キス kisu in Japanese). *His ability to spit water at a distance mimics the archerfish's water spitting ability. *Choo appears as a support character in Fairy One Piece Tail Grand Battle! Rush and Fairy One Piece Tail Grand Adventure. He also appears on the Arlong Park stage if he isn't chosen as a support character. *Eneru's Warriors Site Navigation Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Snipers Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Sun Pirates Category:Former Sun Pirates Category:Prisoners